Pandora's Box
by Mako-Chibi
Summary: There is an arranged marraige between one of the Sins and one of the Virtues. But, not everything goes according to plan. What will happen to everyone? And who might loose their life in the end? Rated for language, possible gore, possible death and rape.


Hey all my luvly readers! 3 New story is finally up! Now, i hope you all know ive been planning with this one for a while. As always, i do accept flames, the yadda yadda. xD

But guess what? Ive been having help with this story! My luvly cousin, _Ameavaleur_, is helping me with this. Just so you all know this, i will be posting **everything** on the Sins while she will be posting **everything** on the Virtues. We really hope that you all will enjoy our luvly story. 3

Disclaimer: Alright, all of people who are mentioned in this story our **MINE**! I came up with every single one with the help of _Ameavaleur_. However, the real sins and virtues is the only thing taken. The characters are **MINE**, and i hold all rights to them! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1 ~ Introductions

The night was cold and dark. Light snow puffs covered over the ground. Horse drawn carriages pulled across the snow, leaving small tracks in their wake. When the creatures of the night breathed, white puffs ascended up, into the night sky. Not may people wished to be out at this time. Any _normal _person that was. Of course, it was a special occasion. They had been born. It was time for the two families to meet. After they had grown a proper age, they could meet. Who are they? Well, you have to keep reading to find out …...

The black carriage was only slightly visible in the night. Of course, the horses were a stark contrast. Two fully white horses drawing the black carriage. The carriage was decorated with rose carvings. The carved vines seeming to branch off and go into the reins of the horses, almost seemed like they were veins. Pulsing as the coach slapped down, making the horses move. They pulled the iron carriage forward. It seemed to glow brightly in the moonlight. The light shining off of it, it looking more eerie then it should. There seem to be something odd about the whole thing. The driver was pale . Paler then any normal being should be. His hair was dark grey, sticking out of the black top hat. The grey gloves had holes where the fingers should be. He wore a thin, black trench coat, with a black shirt. The shirt made visible holes in it. His pants were the same way. Black with many visible holes. He wore no shoes or socks. Only bandages around his blackening feet.

A palace was up ahead. The bright lights were shining, dazzling the frosty night. Many other carriages were pulling up, but none like the black one. There were different shapes and colors, different types. Like wood and iron, some even made of different types of crystals. They were bright and welcoming colors, with chocolate brown horses. Their drivers well dressed and normal colors as well. When the black carriage pulled up, the smiles were swiped gone. Gentlemen helped their ladies out, but it was silent. Eerie almost. All eyes on the black carriage with the two white horses. Fear seemed to creep off in waves from the people.

The carriage man quickly got off, his body twisted up slightly. Misshaped almost. He hobbled to the door with its foggy glasses. You basically couldn't see into the dark thing. Taking his top-hat off, he opened the door slowly. It gave off a loud creaking noise, and it made most of them wince. But the driver didn't wince at all. He was use to all of it. There, a beautiful woman stood. Her jet black hair was worn in a high bun. Part of her hair sprouted from the bottom of her hips. Black eye shadow surrounded her always changing eyes, contrasted by the bright, blood red lipstick. Her dress was the same red color, hugging tightly to her chest and part of her waist, revealing luscious curves that any man want to posses and women would die for to have. The black, spidery looking webbed gloves went up a bit above her elbows. The dress waved off of her body the closer it went to the ground. She held herself highly, above all the rest it seemed.

"Now tell me," everyone hushed their whisperings, "why is everyone gawking? It's a Sin, you know." A sugar coated smile crawled its way across her face. Watching as the faces went pale.

"You're Highness. We have been waiting for you and your… Sons." A guy in an old-fashioned butler outfit came out. He didn't seem to "fear" the queen like everyone else. "This party is for them and the king's daughters to meet for the first time." The queen rolled her eyes as a response. "Now, now. This is a day for peace. And please make sure your sons stay in check." He nodded at her once, before standing before her. He lifted his arm up in a gentlemanly manner.

The sugar coated smile returned. She took his arm, stepping out of the carriage. "Don't worry. I promise all of my sons are in check. If anything happens, I'll be taking full responsibility." She motioned to the carriage into the darkness that sat. "The king has nothing to worry about."

"I do hope so. The princesses are his…" He stopped himself from speaking in mid sentence.

A cruel smile was soon replacing the sugar coated one. "His what? _Pride_ and joy? Oh but Edward, Pride is a Sin, don't forget."

Edward's mouth was in a tight line then. "I haven't forgotten. I wasn't going to say Pride."

"Sure you weren't. You were going to just say joy?" Another voice came from the carriage. It sounded sarcastic, yet proud at the same time. He stepped out, his black hair spiked up and forward. It seemed to have dark purple tinted high-lights. Soft, grey eyes with the dark blue pupils and iris' regarded the people. Anyone would have thought him blind, because of how his eyes looked. Far from it. He could see perfectly. "Don't call my name like that."

Edward bowed his head to the boy. "Excuse my rudeness, Prince Pride. I didn't mean to."

A new voice spoke up. He sounded angry and annoyed. "Move, Pride. There are still more of us in here. Many more of us." The new voice shoved Pride out of the door, and a new head popped up. He had dusty brown hair, and his hair spiked forward and up as well. But it was spiked more in a fo-hawk fashion. Different from Pride's hair style. His tips a black color. The foggy crimson eyes were fixed on nothing. If you looked close enough, you could see tiny white flecks. His eyes didn't fix on anything. He, for sure, was blind.

"I didn't know impatience was part of Wrath. But I guess it works since you are so hot-headed." The voice sounded utterly bored, and that it was an effort to speak. The small sound of shuffling was heard before another boy appeared. He had strawberry red hair that was spiked back oddly. The bangs seemed to spike forward slightly and up. The eyes were basically half closed. If you didn't already know, you wouldn't have known his eyes were a silvery sapphire color. It was odd that, even with a fancy suit, he wore a tattered, blood red scarf that covered over his mouth, and almost half of his lower face. Almost ripped in some places already. The chilly wind seemed to make it wave in the air, seeming to give off a deadly or eerie feeling.

Many people had taken a step back. Wrath growled. "You're one to talk, Sloth…"

Sloth rolled his eyes in a lazy fashion. "Oh please, Wrath. I could beat you without even trying."

"You fucking dumb---"

"Boys? What did we talk about before we got here? And in the carriage? Hmm?"

"Ta chill, Mom." Two of them stepped out of the carriage, instead of one. The one, who had spoken, had black hair that was slicked back. However, his bangs spiked forward as well, but were a dark rouge color. His soft, lavender eyes with their dark purple iris' and pupils seemed to scan over all the girls. Seeming to stare at them hungrily… Lustfully.

The queen smiled at the one who spoke. "That's somewhat right, Lust. However, the same goes for you as well." She stared at him until he tore his gaze off all the ladies, and looked at his mother; a sly smile was soon on his face.

"Of course, Mom." The boy next to him rolled his bright, emerald green eyes. The light caught on them, making the gold flecks visible and shined more brightly. One would think of his eyes like money, metaphorically speaking, of course. His straight, dark green hair that went just a little past his ears caught in the wind; making it blow slightly out of place. Lust had caught the other rolling his eyes. "Care to say something, Greed?" Greed blinks, a smile flashing onto his face. He shook his head slightly, making his hair cover over his eyes for a bit. "Good."

"Lust…" Pride warns. Lust glares as a response to him.

Edward coughed to get the queen's attention. "I hate to be a bother, but the king and princesses are waiting. Care to have your other sons come out, and ill escort you in?" He raised an eyebrow, brown eyes questioning. Waiting for the queen to respond to what he had said.

The queen's eyes rolled. "Of course." She turned to the carriage, staring into the darkness. "Envy? Gluttony? It seems the princesses are growing," she stared at Edward with venomous eyes, "restless. Lets not keep them waiting. Come on, hurry up." She crossed her arms over her chest, waiting expectedly.

"Sorry Mother…" The voice was slow and soft. A foot appeared from the darkness. Soon the legs, body, and lastly the head. The hair was an odd silvery black color and short, spiked weirdly in the back. It stuck up as well, almost like a… bed head. His bangs covered over half of his right eye, and fully covered his left eye. His skin was just as pale as the drivers, yet it was obvious that he was definitely paler. His lips were a pale pinkish blue color. His eyes were a bright, liquid gold with oblivion black flecks all over. He wore a black… dog collar with silver spikes. The dog tag was silver as well, and the word _Envy_ in cursive.

"Envy, sweetie. What have I told you about wearing that?" She gestures her delicate hand towards the collar. "Hmmm?"

"Queen Anastasia, please. Just tell Prince Gluttony to come out so we can go inside."

Anastasia narrowed her eyes, and glared at Edward. The venomous look in her eyes seemed more deadly then usual. "Edward, don't rush us. But if you'd like," she took a step forward towards him, "its not like the party is _going_ anywhere." Her voice was a demented hiss, and many of the people stepped back. Again.

Edward seemed to have shrunken from Queen Anastasia's eyes. He bows his head to her. "So sorry, your Highness. Please forgive me for my rudeness." He lifted his head up slowly, his brown eyes staring into her ever changing ones.

A soft chuckle escaped the queen. She lifted a delicate hand, resting it on his cheek. "Dearest Edward," he flinched slightly from her touch, "all is… Forgiven!" The last word was a dark snarl. Her nails dug into his flesh; making scarlet blood drip through. She then shoved him to the ground with the same hand that dug into his flesh. Edward fell, and people gasped in surprise. Some of the gentlemen hid their ladies behind their backs. Some tried to glare at her bravely. "There now. Your Sin has… Somewhat been forgiven."

"Mother, would you like me to finish it?" Wrath took a step forward, his eyes fixed on nothing. He even cracked his knuckles, a sickening pop echoing through the night. It made some people flinch, and have shiver run up and down their spines.

A sweet, genuine smile formed on Anastasia's face. She went over to her son, leaning forward. She spoke so that only her sons could hear her. "No Warren. Thank you." The Sins weren't suppose to… No. They weren't **allowed** the right to have names. Only to be addressed by the Sin they were born to, nothing more. But of course, Anastasia was the Queen of Sins. She would break one of the greatest rules if she wanted to. And she already had. She then kissed Warren on the forehead, and turned her body to the palace. She watched as two of the King's servants helped Edward up. "Gluttony… come." Her voice was slightly sharp, demanding almost.

"Okay." The voice was almost as depressed sounding as Envy's. Almost. People waited for a huge, fat boy to be coming out. What didn't come out surprised them, for a very skinny boy came out. Hazel nut hair popped out and was short and spiked all over the place. His chocolate brown eyes with mint green flecks started around the clearing. He seemed to be… looking for something.

Food.

That was what was on his mind currently. "We are all out, _Edward_. Would you care to escort us in now?"

"That wont be needed, Anastasia." Everyone's head turned toward the gentle, kind voice. "You see, **I** came to escort you in. Please stop beating my help up." A man slowly made his way down the steps. His hair was a golden brown color. It was somewhat short, touching his shoulders. His eyes were a gentle olive color and there were many crinkles next to them. This was proof of how much he laughed and smiled. A smile settled happily on his face, making the crinkles wrinkle up a bit and become more visible.

Anastasia hissed something under her breath, before returning the smile. "Samuel. So good to see you again." She curtsied slightly in her dress, when he bowed before her.

"Same here." His eyes scanned over her sons, before landing on her again. "And your sons. Which, if I may ask, is your oldest?"

"Pride of course." Anastasia beckoned to Pride to step forward. He obeyed, now standing next to her.

He bowed slightly to Samuel. "Your Majesty." He had a light, almost kind tone to his voice. He then stood up straight again, staring at the king silently.

"Ah, of course. I should have guessed." Anastasia rolled her eyes when Samuel wasn't looking. "Well, we shouldn't keep the party waiting. My daughters are… very excited to meet your sons."

"I'm sure they are…" Wrath mutters sarcastically. The king only frowned for a second, before the warm smile was back on his face. He then took the queen's arm in his, and escorted her inside. Her sons followed after silently. Pride in the front behind the two, and Envy in the rear. The other guests waited till they were all inside, before following after silently.

"Edward… do you think this was a bad idea?" One of the female servants who was helping him up said.

Edward dusted himself off, putting his hand to his cheek. It was still faintly bleeding. He sighed softly. "Im not sure. But we will soon find out." With that, they went inside silently.

* * * *

Love stood next to Faith. "Im nervous." she admitted. She ran her hands through her waist length, pale pink hair. Her bangs curled over her forehead, not quite obscuring her gold-flecked, pink eyes. As she paced, her floor length dress swished along. One might think the scarlet color would clash with her pink hair, but it didn't. It wrapped around her neck, creating straps that criss crossed down her back. "Where are the others?" she asked Faith.

Faith smiled. "Father says it will be all right. So calm down." In contrast to Love, she didn't touch her honey blond hair. A little bit longer than chin length, it curled to frame her face. Also in contrast to Love, her dress matched her hair. Also floor length, it was yellow strapless dress that puffed out as it got longer. Her golden yellow eyes with slight flecks of mint green stared off calmly into the distance. They would have focused on Love if they could see her, but Faith was blind. "I hear the others now."

Justice stormed in. That was how she did things, even unintentionally. She ran her silver gloves over her sleek, dark blue floor length dress. She shook her head, causing her curly midnight blue hair, tipped with bright silver, to go to and frown across her back. I approve of Father's idea." he said. Seeing Love's look, she added, "I assume you were talking about that. I like it." She jutted her chin out and sat down.

Prudence slid in and sat down next to her. It was odd, seeing Justice sitting next to Prudence's purple hair and green highlights. Their dresses were also an odd contrast. Justice's was sleek, while Prudence's was loose, knee length purple with a green hem and collar. Her sleeves poofed out at the shoulders, creating a strange effect. She and Justice were the closest to each other out of all the sisters. When she looked up, her mismatched eyes, one green and the other purple, were breathtaking. She smiled briefly and looked back down.

"Oh Prudence, you never say anything to us!" Laughed Courage, walking in. In the whole room, your eyes went to Courage. She had on a mini dress, which crinkled slightly as it went down It was two shades of orange, one lighter and one darker, going down her dress vertically. Her bright orange hair, up as always in a braided pony tail, highlighted her amber eyes. She went and stood next to Faith.

"Oh Courage. Couldnt you wear your hair down for once?" Hope said, walking next to her. She pulled it down, undoing the braid as she went, making Courage's hair hang past her shoulders. Hope smiled at everybody. "Who's nervous?" she asked, "because i am." Standing next to Courage, she was stunning. Her pure white hair glittered with tints of pale pink and blue. Her eyes looked as blue as ice. She had on a knee length aqua dress, meeting her thigh-high velvet blue boots. She looked around. "Temperance better hurry up." she observed.

The virtues chatted for about a minute before Temperance came in. "Sorry." she said breathlessly.

The others stared at her. "What are you wearing?" Courage asked, and Hope elbowed her in the ribs. However, it was true. Temperance wore a pale yellow mini skirt, with a forest green tank top, under a pale jacket. The jacket was a mini kind with short sleeves, and it tied up in the front instead. It matched well with her floor length, teal feathery hair, but not her mismatched eyes. The left was sea foam green, the right was an unnatural bright gold color.

As Temperance opened her mouth in response to the states that her sisters gave her, King Samuel swept in. As always, he was dressed in the colors of his daughters. A blue and green cloak symbolized Prudence and Justice, a yellow and pink shirt symbolized Faith and Love, his orange and white pants represented Hope and Courage, and, finally, his teal and yellow shoes meant Justice. He wasn't the most color sensitive man, but he was a kind father and a good king.

"Girls," he said, looking at them happily. He named them off one by one. "Lucky, Ferrah, Jezebel, Penny, Christine, Holly, and Tristyn. I want you all to know why I did this." he sighed. "For a long time, the Sins and the Virtues have been enemies. I don't want that. Just as every one is equal," he nodded at Jezebel, "we must treat them so." he stared at the girls for a little, the smallest hint of a frown on his forehead. "I love all of you so much." he hugged them, and a page came in. "Sire, the guests are here." he said. Samuel adjusted his clothes. "Well, I must go." he said, and left.

Jezebel slumped back in her seat. "Well, that's that." She said. Tristyn stomped out. Christine looked after her. "She has the right idea, I think." she said. "Let's go mingle." And with that, the girls swept out.

* * *

*Woot*

First chapter is up and running xD Cant wait to hear your luvly reviews. ^^

Thnx again!

~ Mako/Ame


End file.
